Love and Temptation
by CeltDragon
Summary: Jean has always loved Scott from their earliest years, but as Scott grows more distant she looks for comfort in her closest friend, Wolverine. Can Jean and Scott’s engagement withstand their separation or will she fall into temptation? M 4 later chapters
1. Another Woman

Love and Temptation

Chapter 1

Another Woman

The club was hot, it smelled of fruity drinks and sweat, Logan could tastes the expensive perfumes wafting off young women as they danced. Everyone had their own ways of coping with the missions; Kurt would go to confession or spend an hour or so praying for the world. Ororo would go to the garden and plant bulbs or trim dead bits off. Jean would sleep; she's go to her room and crash for a few hours. Scott did paperwork, Hank practiced yoga, Remy drank, and Logan – he liked to fuck.

For Logan there was no better high, no more blissful moment then finding a girl and taking all his frustration and resentment out on her. Nothing could compare to picking out a girl and fucking her blind in some back ally or the bathroom of a club. Nothing could compare to the vindictive pleasure he got out of seducing a young woman away from her friends.

This night was no different, there was a girl he'd been watching across the bar; she had short red hair and long lithe legs. She looked like she was waiting for someone, her soft green eyes scanning the dancing crowd for a familiar face. Logan set his beer down and walked towards her, those sharp green eyes locked on him for a second and then they flitted away and she smiled wickedly, as if she knew what his intentions were. Logan stopped walking a respectful distance away from her and leaned lightly on the bar, "I find it hard to believe that nobody's offered to buy you a drink."

She smiled demurely again, "Lots of men have offered but I don't accept drinks, it makes guys think they can hang around and flirt all night." She paused for a moment to assess the effect if her words on Logan, seeing no reaction she continued, "which I wouldn't mind if any of them had anything interesting to talk about."

A soft smirk crossed Logan's lips, "And what do you find interesting?"

"I like botany." She smiled triumphantly at Logan and tossed her short red curls over her shoulder.

"Well then I'd better not stay to chat, I don't know anything about plants." Logan said shrugging and letting his dark eyes bore into hers for a moment longer.

"I also like, good clothes and fast cars." She blurted out as Logan turned to go, Logan raised an eyebrow and turned back to her.

"Fast cars-? What sort of drink would you like?" Logan murmured leaning in a bit girl laughed and took one last look around the bar; the person she was supposed to be meeting was nowhere to be seen.

"A scotch and soda," she said, she smiled demurely as she took the glass from Logan and sipped from it puckering her lush lips so that they looked even fuller, "You're into fast cars, huh?"

Logan nodded taking a swig of the new beer he had ordered, "I dabble in mechanics."

"I am a mechanic." She said, bobbing her shoulders in mock excitement. Logan smiled softly and nodded, "I'd love to see your shop sometime."

"Oh that; It's all flowers and rainbows," a dry smile fallowed this, "but if you want the truth I'm not from around here, I'm on vacation, I'm visiting my sister."

Logan let his eyebrows rise, "That so?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to meet me here… but she's late."

"Shame on her," Logan said chuckling and taking another swig of his beer, "So this sister of yours, she a mechanic too?"

"No, she's a teacher." All of a sudden the girls face lit up and Logan fallowed her gaze to another young woman making her way through the crowd, she had equally red hair but it was longer. Logan's stomach nearly dropped out as Jean tossed her arms carelessly around the girl Logan had just been talking to.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sam but I had this awful detention student I had to watch and it was just a horrible- Logan?" Logan wished he could disappear, he felt the color draining from his face as Jean gave him that quirky judgmental smile of hers.

"Do you know him Jean?" Sam asked looking between the both of them.

"Yeah, I work with him," Jean said offhand not dropping her quirky smile, "He's our Art teacher."

"An Art Teacher?!" Sam demanded laughingly, "And here I thought you were trying to flirt with me, so you're gay right?"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "No…" He opened his mouth to speak again then closed it as Scott walked up behind Jean and lightly set his hand on her shoulder. Sam giggled softly and patted Logan on the arm, "There goes the party," she murmured to him and they both laughed softly.

"Sam," Scott said offering his hand to her, they shook firmly, Sam laughed, "You know Scott you've been dating my sister, for what 10 years now? Why is it we never hug? Why only the handshake?"

"Cause he's a tight ass for formalities," Logan murmured setting his beer down, he knew a lost cause when he saw one, he wasn't getting laid that night and he knew it. Sam tired to hide her laughter behind her hand but after a sharp look from Jean she managed to suppress her wicked mirth. Logan murmured a short goodbye and left heading to the front door.

Logan was still up, he couldn't sleep, he was too frustrated from the mission, he stalked about the dark mansion trying to expend some pent up energy, it was too late now to go out and find another girl that might suit his needs, he was picky man, not just any slut would do, she had to be hard to get. Otherwise and it just wasn't any fun. Jean came down stairs, her thick mane of red hair pulled up into a loose bun. She grinned at Logan and tugged nervously on the pair of boxers she was sporting, "I can't believe you are trying to pick up my little sister."

"Yeah, I didn't know she was your sister when I started hitting on her."

"What do you think of her?"

"Do you want the truth?" Logan asked watching Jean bend over and rummage in the fridge for a drink.

"Yeah, of cores." Jean said turning and offering Logan a soda.

"She's fuckin' hot."

Jean tossed her head back and laughed, Logan raised an eyebrow and watched her until her shoulders stopped shaking, "Oh my god Logan you want to sleep with my little sister!"

"It's really only a physical attraction if it makes you feel better."

"It really doesn't," Jean said laughing again, "any way, just you stay away from my sister, she's only 19."

Logan swore under his breath, opening the soda Jean had offered him and drank slowly, the carbonation stung his throat, " 'S she really a mechanic?"

"Oh," Jean gave Logan a warning look, "Oh yeah, and Daddy hates it too. He has fits about it, but you know our Dad."

"I've heard," Logan murmured, "She up in a dorm room or something?"

Jean nodded, "She's going to stay here for her vacation," Jean rolled her neck and looked at Logan quizzically, "why were you hitting on my sister any way?"

"You want the truth?" Logan asked again crushing his can and tossing it to her.

"I'm not sure I do," she said opening the trash compactor with her mind and tossing the can in, "but I suppose I'd rather know than always wonder."

"I was looking to get laid," the answer was so offhand it even shocked Logan, "You know – that is- cause she was really hot and all and" Logan just trailed off and backed up a few steps making his path to the door a clear one if Jean decided to pull a Stephan King flying meat cleavers kind of deal. Jean stood silent for a moment and then smirked darkly.

"If I find out you fucked my little sister Logan, you're going to wish the Professor had made you think you were 7 year old girl."

Logan swallowed but lifted the corner of his mouth with the sort of humor one has when one was playing with fire, "you're jealous as hell ain't ya Jeannie?" He knew he had pushed it too far when a jar containing pickled green tomatoes flew at his head. Narrowly avoiding the jar and dashed from the kitchen, he didn't pause to see the jar smash against the wall but just headed for the stairs.

Logan woke up early to the noise of Scott's beagle snuffling around at the base of his door, on hearing Logan stir from his arm chair where he had kept a vigil most of the night, Stanly barked loudly and Logan moved across the room opening the door to let the puppy in. Stanly looked up at Logan with his big brown eyes and nudged the least he had brought Logan with his nose.

Walking Stanly wasn't something Scott liked Logan to do, but it was something Logan and Stanly enjoyed greatly. Logan didn't follow the same sort of protocol that Scott did when he walked Stanly, most of the time the puppy wasn't even on the leash, Logan let him run free and chase all the squirrels and rabbits he wanted and when the puppy had expended himself and his energy Logan would scoop him up and carry him back to the mansion. Stanly bounced up and down as they walked towards the back stretch of woods until Logan caught sight of Jean doing her morning Yoga. Logan slowed their pace and as they came more fully around the rose bush Sam came into view as well, the both of them looked stunning in the morning light. Their long legs stretched out and their bodies looking like statues of feminine beauty. Stanly tugged impatiently on the leash and Logan chuckled under his breath, "I guess you're still too young to be into the ladies huh-?"

The trees were within a quick sprinting distance and Logan knelt and undid the leash's latch and swatted Stanly playfully before realizing his miss step in letting the dog loose so close to Jean, Stanly barked happily and made a dash for Jean and Sam. Logan made a grab for the small dog but he was already out of reach, Logan sprinted after the furry traitor but skidded to a stop as Jean turned and held her arms open for the puppy, "How's my little Stanly? Huh? Is Uncle Logan spoiling you again?"

"I'm not that Dog's God-dammed Uncle, Jeannie" Logan murmured clenching and unclenching his fists in a nervous manner.

Sam smiled up at him her torso twisted to get a better look at his rugged fetchers, "I heard Jean gave you quite the scare last night," both sisters smiled teasingly as if sharing a private joke.

Logan nodded and tapped his thigh to call Stanly back to him, "She chucked a fucking jar of tomatoes at me, Jeannie's got a temper on her you know that?"

Sam smiled knowingly, "she does, I remember when we were kids she would make the whole room spin if she was angry enough."

"Well it's no worse than when you bricked me into a wall on your 7th birthday."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and stepped to the side slightly to shield Stanly from what he now deemed to be two very dangerous women, "Ya didn't really brick her in did ya'?"

"I did, and you should have her scream," Sam said turning fully around to watch Logan's reaction, "and not just out load in our heads to, screamed and screamed and when mommy and daddy got home boy did I get it."

"Hold up your mom and dad left you at home on your own when you were seven?"

"I love how that's the question he asks, not why would to brick your sister in, or what did she do to get bricked in," Sam said turning to look at Jean.

"Well Logan's a bit of a traditionalist when it comes to children, You should have seen when we had a young pyro-kentic come through here, she was bout five and I don't think she was ever out of his line of sight during the day light hours, he even tucked her in at night and read her bed time stories."

"She was five," Logan murmured, "five year olds need more attention and care than teenagers," Logan opened his mouth to go on but Stanly had suddenly gone very still and Logan scanned the tree line and saw a small rabbit, Logan knelt next to Stanly and whispered very softly to him, "Go get 'im." St Logan's soft encouragement Stanly took off speeding through the grass towards the rabbit. Sam turned back to Jean and stretched her neck muscles and stood, "I think I'll get some breakfast," she looked at Logan under her hooded eyes, "want some coffee?"

Logan blinked slightly and nodded glancing at Jean trying to get a feel for the landscape, "sure," Logan looked at his watch and fiddled with the settings, "Just got to come back out here in an hour, don't let me forget."

"Sure thing," Sam said touching Logan lightly and walked towards the mansion. Scott stuck his head out of the mansion and shouted across the lawn towards Jean and Logan, "have you seen Stan- Logan!"

Logan looked at the incrimination evidence in his hands and sighed catching up with Sam and tossing the leash to Scott, "Don't get your panties in a bunch Slim, He's just off chasing a rabbit."

Scott's jaw tightened as perusal in his interactions with Logan, "Logan he's a puppy you can't trust him to come back, if he gets lost and never comes home I'll have your head."

Logan snorted and stepped aside so Sam could slip past Scott, Scott glared at Logan from behind his glasses, "Don't give me that wild man act Logan Stanly is a domesticated animal and he can't just be realized into the wild."

Logan casually lifted his hand and gave Scott the middle finger as he and Sam retreated into the kitchen.

***

Author's note:

First chapter of a rather different story than it looks to be from the beginning. Mostly it's all about Logan and Jean's relationship… I'm not usually into the OC's in fan fiction but Sam is ... only temporary.


	2. Bye, Bye Baby

Love and Temptation

Chapter 2

Bye, Bye Baby

There was silence as Logan looked over the back lawn, the wind was picking up as if a storm was coming; all the birds were in their nests curled up ready to wait out the siege of the storm that was rolling over the horizon. Stanly came trotting up to Logan's feet and looked up with those large loving eyes, "You catch anything boy?"

Stanly wagged his tail happily and Logan smirked at the puppy bending and scooping him up and carrying back into the house, Scott glared at the both of them as Logan laid Stanly down in his small bed in Jean's office, "How did you get him back?"

Logan looked up and smirked, "He comes when I whistle."

"I don't believe it," Scott grumbled tossing his arms in the air, "I just get the dog house trained and you already have him hunting trained."

Logan shrugged and puffed out his chest, "what can I say," He pushed past Scott and started down the hall.

"I guess you two just have too much income," Scott said under his breath with a snide smirk.

"How's that, Boy Scout?" Logan asked gridding his teeth.

"Well the both of you are animals after all."

"You mother fucker-" Logan began as he came back down the hall his fists balled, but he stopped short when Jean stepped in his path of travel and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Logan, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure, just give me a second I have to kill your boyfriend."

"It's kind of time sensitive," Jean said an edge of fear in her voice, Logan finally tore his eyes away from Scott and looked into Jean's pale face. His jaw slowly unclenched and he nodded allowing Jean to take his arm and lead in into her office where she closed the door and leaned against her desk. She stood eyeing Logan for a long while and then sighed, "Try not to let Scott get under your skin so much."

"Yeah, yeah; did you have something to actually say to me babe?"

"Logan really, He's having a tough time right now. His mother is very sick."

Logan didn't look at Jean he gazed angrily at the poster on her wall, it was a small kitten looking in a mirror and a lion was looking back, "I'd be sick too if I was his mother."

"Logan!" Jean gasped putting a hand to her mouth, a wall of telekinetic energy slapped into Logan's face and he blinked in shock, "She's got cervical cancer."

Logan didn't move but he looked at Jean; his blue eyes showing something like remorse, "Ok Jeannie, I'll back off of Scott, now what's it you really wanted to talk about?"

"Sam doesn't know about the X-men and I was hoping that you could take my place on the mission tonight; so she doesn't start asking questions."

"Sure thing Jeannie-girl."

The storm parted momentarily while Ororo landed the jet, Logan could barely move with how tired he was. Remy smirked at him as they rambled down the ramp and into the locker room. Logan started to strip out of his uniform when a strange smell caught his attention. He looked around the lockers to see if Remy had lit a cigarette, but he hadn't. It didn't smell like cigarette smoke any way, and then he heard the fire alarms.

"What's wrong Logan?" Hank asked pulling on a large Hawaiian shirt over his broad shoulders.

"You can't hear that?"

"Here what?" Hank asked looking up at the ceiling.

Logan bolted for the door seizing the handle and recoiling from its heat, "shit!" he shouted and kicked the door knocking it down and jumping back as flames rushed towards him. The sound of the alarms and the student's screaming filled the room, Hank came up fast behind Logan and pushed past the fire grabbing a fire extinguisher from the wall and spraying it's condense in a futile attempt to clear the door way for the other X-men. Ororo and Remy rushed past in the ebb of the flames and Logan pulled the door shut behind them in a half conches attempt to try and preserve the expensive equipment in their basement. The students were trapped at the top of the stairs and Hank stared up at them frustrated, "Is Kitty Pryed up there?" Kitty stuck her head out of the crowd and waved a hand so that Hank could see her, "OK! Good, everybody make a chain of hands don't let go of each other! Has everybody got somebody's hand?" a general cry of fearful assent came from the seething mass of students, "Kitty! Ghost everybody down the stairs through the fire!"

"I've never done this many people before Dr. McCoy!"

"You've got to try!"

Logan saw Kitty screw up her face and start to pull everybody down the stairs. He turned away and looked for an exit, the back doors swung open and the rain pelted in, Hank began to hustle the children that direction.

"Where's Jean?" Logan shouted over the crowd, he caught sight of Mari in the crowd and grabbed her pulling her tight to his chest, "Mari where's Jean?"

"I don't know, she was in her office when I went to bed."

"How'd the fire start?" Logan asked, holding the girl at arm's length. Mari opened her mouth to speak but a bean fell from the ceiling and Logan thrust her towards the back door. Logan looked around and saw Stanly cowering in the front hall his little side pressed against the front door. Logan stepped over the beam and whistled for the puppy to come to him, Stanly's ears pricked up but he didn't move from his spot at the door, Logan approached slowly his hands stretched out and finally scooped the puppy in the crook of his arm and pushed open the door he had been cowering against. A huge mob stood outside, Jean stood her arms spread wide holding them back, Scott looked at Logan and he jerked his head to the right of the Mansion. Scott dashed away, Jean looked over her shoulder and shouted to Logan, he set Stanly down and turned back to the house. He hadn't seen Sam in the crowd of students; she was still inside, still asleep, drugged up on a sleep supplement. He Ran up the stairs searching for her door, he kicked it in, the light door swinging limply in the darkness of the room, she lay completely still; still curled under her bed clothes. Logan picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and proceeded back down the stairs. The crowd had broken, Jean couldn't hold them back any more and they surged forward flowing around Jean as she screamed for them to stop, the hard droplets of rain hit Logan and felt like ice against his overheated skin. He felt a sharp pain in his arm, his ears were ringing, and then everything went black.

Logan woke up with early morning sun blinding him, "Where- Where am I?" he tried to sit up better but something kept him down, he jerked forward but the harness only constricted.

"Relax Logan," Logan turned his head to see Jean driving the car; he undid the seatbelt holding him down and gazed at her.

"What the hell happened back there? What's going on?"

"Not so loud you'll wake up Stanly."

Logan turned in his seat to see the little dog asleep in the back seat, his fur dirty from the ash but otherwise unharmed.

"Where's Sam?"

Jean bit her lip and sucked in air as if on the verge of crying, she pulled over to the side of the road and shut off the car. Tears started to stream from her eyes she put her head in her hands and started to sob. Logan reached out and touched her shoulder tenderly, "you don't have to talk about it right now, here come on switch with me; I'll drive." Logan got out of the passenger's side of the car and Jean took off her seatbelt and slid over across the wide front seat. The car came back to life and Logan pulled back on to the road, "hey Jeannie, where are we going any way?"

Jean sniffed and wiped her eyes and pulled her long legs up to her chest, "We're going to a clothing store first."

Logan looked at her questioningly and then looked down at his black leather uniform pants, "I don't have a shirt do I"

"No." Jean said smiling sadly, "I tried to find one in the trunk but they're all my sister's clothes."

They drove for a long while in silence and Jean drifted off to sleep; she was standing at the end of her childhood driveway. She remembered this day; it was burned into her mind Annie was spinning around her hair flying, the car was coming to fast as it always had been, as it always would be. It hit her and as she laid twitching gasping for air and drowning in her own blood now filling her lungs Jean took hold of her shoulders hugging her close, screaming for anyone, screaming for everyone, somebody had to come, somebody had to be able to save them, the both of them dying there in the road.

Logan slammed on the breaks holding his head and there was a shrill screaming in it and in the car, he marshaled himself enough to shake Jean and wake her from whatever nightmare she was having, "Jesus Jeannie, what the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry Logan I've just got Death on the brain," Jean said brushing sweat off her forehead. They both jumped as a car honked loudly, it sped past them and Logan held up his middle finger.

"When we find a Goodwill or something we're getting you something to eat; you look pale."

Jean looked out the window as Logan started to drive again, "I had this friend when I was a kid, and the first time I ever showed any powers when I was ten, and she was hit by a car, and died in my arms."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "But Sam said-"

"Sam was six when she developed powers I was nine at the time, the next year my friend died, and I became very depressed, suicidal, and my parents didn't know what to do. The reason they were gone for on Sam's birthday was to go talk to the Professor about getting me help. She resented me for it and bricked me into a wall in our basement."

Logan swore under his breath, "That's really messed up Jeannie."

"Yeah well, you're not the only one that's screwed up in this world Logan."

Logan gazed at her softly for a moment, "Yeah, I know that."

Tears trickled down Jean's cheeks, she pulled her legs up into the seat and rested her head on her knees, "It took so long for me to get back into her heart, and now she's dead."

Logan had to admit to himself that he had known it all along; she hadn't moved once while he carried her down the stairs, he opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. Jean sat curled in the front seat her eyes glued on the horizon, "Shit." She finally murmured and hit the armrest, "Shit, I haven't got my pills with me."

"Your what?" Logan asked pulling into a shopping center and parking in front of a Goodwill.

"My Pills; I take anti-depressants," Jean hit the armrest again and then sighed, "I'll be ok, I'll just call in a refill to a pharmacy up north. We need to get you some clothes."

Stanly lifted his head from his paws and wagged his tail at Logan as if to say, 'you look ridicules without a shirt and in leather pants.'

Logan watched Jean bend over the front seat and pat Stanly on the head then dig in a bag and pull out a powder blue hoddie, "I think this is the only thing big enough to fit over your shoulders," Jean murmured holding it up for Logan to see, the words St. Mary's Girls Academy were written across the chest in bold white letters and Logan raised an eyebrow taking the garment from her, "I'm goanna look pretty dam gay."

"That's OK, you're with me."

Logan raised another eyebrow and smirked as Jean took his hand and pulled him out of the car and across the parking lot into the Goodwill.

Fifteen pairs of jeans later Logan stood in a pair of faded black painter's pants and a shirt that had Thundercats emblazoned on the front, "I look like an idiot," he growled to Jean while she dressed in a stall.

"You look fine," Jean said unlatching the door, Logan raised a hand to argue with her but let it fall to his side again and stood completely still gazing in awe of Jean's beauty. She reached behind her head and pulled her red mane from the back of her silver frock, "I'm the one that looks like an idiot; these clothes are for a much younger woman."

"I think you look great," Logan murmured softly swallowing with some difficulty. Logan's heart beat quickened as he watched Jean rummage in her purse her long slender legs covered in a pair of black leggings. She was gorgeous, it drove him crazy how pretty she could be, how perfectly immune she could be to his advances and then turn around and be so fucking beautiful, and without even trying thrust him right back into wanting her.

Stanly jumped up and down on the back seat of the car and barked happily when Logan tossed him a bit of his hamburger, Jean smirked and pushed Logan slightly with her foot, "Don't feed him too much human food, I want him to still eat dog food."

"What's he gon'na' eat till we can get some dog food?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow and smirking a little, "Anyway how did you get your purse?"

Jean blushed slightly and looked out the windshield, "I forgot it in Sam's car last night."

They sat in silents for a while until Logan stretched and leaned his head against the door frame and gazed at Jean, "So where are we headed Jeannie-girl?"

"There's a safe house we should try to get to, in Canada; once we get there we'll all regroup and figure what to do next."

"So we just have to head north huh?"

"For the most part."

"I can live with that," Logan turned to face the front of the car and started the engine.

***

Author's note: Annie Richardson- let me start by saying 'she's from the comics', Annie was Jean's childhood friend (her best friend) and when Annie was hit by a car Jean touched her and experienced her last dying moments. Just wanted everybody to know I didn't make her up like I did the little sister.

This is kind of a downer chapter but they get more cheerful and romantic I promise.


	3. Cry Beloved Woman

Love and Temptation

Chapter 2

Cry Beloved Woman

The sun was going down and Logan pulled into a motel, it was small but clean looking. The man behind the check in counter was elderly but smiled broadly at the both of them as they walked in. Jean seemed distracted as Logan rented a room, she went and looked through the local maps; she quickly lost interest in the maps and turned her attention to the parking lot.

Logan laid his hand on her shoulder gently and guided her across the parking lot into a darkened room. Jean flopped on a bed and looked out the window again to gaze at the neon sign. Logan eyed her for a moment longer and then set her purse on the table taking out some cash from the bag, "What do you want for dinner?"

Jean looked at Logan, "I'm not really hungry."

Logan nodded slightly and patted his leg, Stanly lifted his head from Jean's shin but then set it back down whimpering slightly, "Come on boy," Logan murmured and Stanly finally stood jumping off the bed and fallowing Logan out the door and into the car, "We got'ta give Jeannie some time to herself."

Stanly perked up his ears and cocked his head to look at Logan as if to say, 'I don't catch your meaning.'

Logan smirked and shook his head, "Jeannie's a strong woman don't get me wrong, but she needs some time to herself to morn, and she ain't gonn'a get that time with you hangin' around being all cute and shit," They drove in silence for a long while until Logan saw the neon signs of a nearby city, "It's not that you aren't therapeutic and all Stanly, that's why you're with me, but all I'm saying is Jean needs to straighten out her own thoughts before she can start the healing process. So the real question is, Chinese takeout or Italian takeout?"

Stanly barked and wagged his tail.

"That's what I thought; you're a sucker for Kung-Pow Chicken."

Logan unlocked the door to their room and let Stanly bound in to great his mistress. Jean wasn't on the bed, she wasn't in the main room to be seen at all, Logan furrowed his eyebrows and set down the food he had picked up and, calling Jean's name. There was no answer and as his heart beat began to race Logan opened the closet door and shutting it again and then wrenching open the bathroom door to see Jean laying in the bathtub, hot water filling the room with steam, her eyes were closed. Logan went over to the tub and touched her neck trying to find a pulse, her eyes opened and she pulled ear buds out from under her hair, "Logan! What the hell?"

Logan held his hands up quickly and rolled his eyes, "Fucking i-pods," He grumbled and turned to go, "I picked up some orange beef for you."

Logan set a bowl full of Kung-Pow Chicken on the floor for Stanly and picked up a pair of chopsticks, he sat pushing the food around in his box, poking around in the noodles. Jean came out of the bathroom and tightened the towel around her body. She pulled the silver frock over his shoulders and then let the towel slip to the floor. She crawled over the bed and reached out for the box of food Logan had bought for her.

"You got me fried rice."

"Yeah," Logan murmured looking up from his food, "You like that shit; right?"

"Yeah I do, It's just Scott always gets me steamed rice."

Logan blinked blandly at Jean and finally picked up a piece of shrimp out of his noodles and popped it into his mouth.

"It's just funny and all you know?"

Logan shrugged and watched Jean settle on her bed, the silver frock sliding up on her legs revealing her creamy thighs. His heart, which had finally settled from his previous fear, started to climb in heart rate again; his mouth was suddenly becoming very dry, he licked his lips nervously and tore his eyes away from Jean. "I was thinking we would plan a rout tonight, I picked a map up while we were out-"

"We?"

"Stanly and Me."

Jean laughed and dangled a foot off the bed so that she could stroke Stanly's back with it, "First Logan, it's Stanly and I, and I think it might be a little unhealthy that you consider Stanly human enough to include in a 'we'."

Logan glowered at Jean dryly, "thanks Doctor Grey." He stood setting his food on the small coffee table and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh, Logan I didn't mean it like that! Come on back, I'm sorry. It was kind of cruel."

Logan opened the door again and leaning against the door frame, "God's sake Jeannie. You act like I was about to leave the country."

Jean smirked and chucked a pillow at the bathroom, "You suck Logan! Do you know that? I hate when you pretended to be mad at me!"

Logan laughed and closed the door again, soon the sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom and Jean flopped back on the bed, letting her limbs splay in all directions. Logan really could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Still, if she was honest with herself she liked the games they played. She really did like the jokes he would play on her, the attention he would lavish her with, the adoration that was practically palpable when he was in the same room with her. It was also sort of sad to know that someone so seemingly emotionally distant be in reality was the person she was closets to. Stanly jumped on the bed and pushed his head into Jean's hand. Jean turned her head to him and smiled sadly scratching just behind Stanly's ear, "You're a good boy Stanly."

Logan let the hot water run over his shoulders, he closed his eyes and tried to relax the tight muscles in his back. The water pounded down on his shoulders blocking out the noises of the world around him. His mind wandered, the last few days had been far beyond him. What was it he was supposed to do? Just taking Jean to safety didn't seem like quite enough. Jean wasn't one to talk about her problems, that much was true; Logan had never heard a murmur of any complainants, or a whisper of her rather dark and overwhelmingly depressing past. Still it seemed like the death of a sibling would be something Hank would file under the 'Aught to talk about' section of his physiological files. He spun the handle on the shower to off and grabbed a towel rubbing himself dry. He tugged on his jeans and walked back into the bedroom gazing at Jean, she looked as if she had fallen asleep already Stanly was curled close to her chest and snored softly as dogs are prone to do. Logan smirked a little and dropped his towel on the floor. He picked up Jean's feet gently and pulled the blankets out from under her legs and then over. As he draped the rough fabric over her shoulders she stirred slightly. Her lips parted as she exhaled, Logan smiled gently and brushed some hair out of her face and sat heavily on his own bed. They'd have time enough to talk on the drive.

Jean opened her eyes to see a chink of sunlight streaming in from behind the heavy curtains that hung over the window. She looked around the room groggily and couldn't see Logan. She sat up and Stanly lifted his head from the vacant matters Logan was supposed to be occupying and looked lovingly at Jean.

"Where's Logan?" Jean asked him and stood tossing the blanket off of her and pushing the bathroom door open, it was dark and empty, she walked to the window and opened it. There with is back pressed against a pole just outside the door Logan stood cradling a cigarette in his large hands. Jean opened the door and smiled at him.

Logan saw Jean out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything opting instead to take another drag on the cigarette he had managed to bum off another person staying at the motel.

"Morning," Jean murmured.

Logan lifted a hand and tried to get the last of the precious nicotine he was craving as the cigarette burned down to the filter, he swore softly and smothered the cigarette in his hand, "Morning Jeannie. Did ja' sleep well?"

"I slept pretty good, what about you?" She stretched her back and lifted her arms high over her head trying to alleviate the stiffness in her upper body, her skirt rose tantalizingly and on feeling the cool air of the morning touching her upper thighs she quickly lowered her arm pulling the frock down as far as it would good and glaring at Logan when he snickered with amusement.

"Not really; I was going into withdrawals," Logan shrugged and walked back into the motel room and pulled on his shirt and taking hold of Jean's purse, "get dressed, we've got a long drive today."

They drove for a long while in silence and Logan shuffled through the radio dial nervously wondering how to breach the subject, "Ya' know Jeannie… I mean," He sighed heavily, "I know I ain't Slim or anything but if you need to talk…"

Jean laughed softly from under her breath, "Scott and I don't talk much."

Logan rolled his eyes, how could Scott be so inadequate and keep Jean with him for so many years?

"Scott's no inadequate," Jean murmured the corner's of her mouth twitching upwards, "We just don't talk much anymore; things have gotten very hectic lately."

"Lately?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow, "things have been hectic for the last 3 years, I should know, I made them that way."

Jean laughed brushing some of her red locks from her face, "It's not like relationships can be the same as they were when we were in high school. We're adults now… sometimes other things come before your relationships."

"See that's where you lose me Jeannie-Girl, you deserve to have a man worship you, and you settle for playing second fiddle to some guy's job."

"You don't know everything Logan," the tone in her voice was a warning one, "Someday when this is all over, and when mutants and humans are equal; the day when the world no longer needs the X-men; Scott and I are going to settle down, and have a family."

Logan snorted and focused at the highway, "You're going to be waiting a long time Jeannie-Girl. Besides what do you even see in that boy scout of yours?"

"You sound like my sister," Jean said with a giggle, "She always used to abuse Scott when she talked to me, It sounds stupid, but when you're in love, you just know."

Logan didn't say anything rolling her words over in his mind for a while, "You're right – it does sound stupid."

"I guess you can't understand, "Jean said gazing out the window at the passing trees, "I mean you can't remember how it feels to be in love." Logan turned his head away from the road and studied Jean's profile, her long sloping neck, the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the way her jaw line arched up to meet her ear. He felt a sense of overwhelming peace looking at her, "Yeah," he breathed turning his eyes back to the road, "I wouldn't know it if I felt it any way, I'm too hard hearted."

***

Author's Note: LOL Jean's such a romantic, any way so hold on to your hats b/c the M starts soon, maybe next chapter and if not that one the chapter after that for sure.


	4. Don’t Impress Me Much

Love and Temptation

Chapter 4

Don't Impress Me Much

Logan stood in front of the bar and shook his head, "No way Jeanie, there's no way I'm going in there."

"OH! Logan, Please?" Jean pleaded reading the sign in the window again, Karaoke Night 6pm to midnight, "Come on!" Jean pleaded again taking Logan's large hand out of his pocket and wrapping her own dainty fingers around it and tugging on him, "I haven't been able to do Karaoke for years!"

Logan's heart skipped a beat at the electricity that went through him when Jean took his hand, "Jean I don't want to have to deal with a bar crowd…"

"It's 'Karaoke Night' Logan, how bad could they be?" She stuck out her bottom lip and Logan sighed nodding.

"Fine, but I get to buy a pack of smokes at the next gas station."

Jean grinned and pushed the heavy door of the bar open and pulled Logan into the crowded interior. They stood in the door way for a moment and Logan scanned the room. There were plenty of easy looking women wondering around, all of them wanted to be country western stars as it seemed to him. Jean's foot tapped in time to the song playing and she sat Logan down at the bar and scampered gleefully to the stage where she started flipping through the book of songs.

There was a side of Jean that Logan had only had the pleasure of seeing a few times before in his life. It was a wilder more animal side. Twice had been on missions where she had lost it and resorted to physically beating someone to a pulp; and once at the last year's Christmas party, she had worn a tight red dress then that came high up on her legs and then she had been naughty. A flirty, sexy, bitch, that had spent the night on the dance floor. She had the same smile she wore now as she ascended the steps of the stage. It made Logan's breath catch in his chest to watch Jean, her lithe smooth body gyrating in time with the song. She tossed her hair around and gazed at Logan from under the red strands, there was that flash of a wild naughty Jean; the Jean Logan chased up and down the mansion. Jean ran her hands down her body, and tossed her hair out of her face with a flick of her head. She descended from the stage and grinned at Logan, "What'ja think?"

Logan laughed softly and ordered a beer sitting back against the counter his interest peeked by the line of women now cueing up to try and out do Jean's performance. Hank was a firm believer that women were animals of confrontation just as much as men were, but they were passive aggressive about it, as Logan watched their puffy bleached heads bob up and down he couldn't help but think this was just plain aggressive. The truth was Logan thought Jean was beautiful, sexy charming, he felt like he wanted to take her to a hotel room and make love to her, he felt like every guy in the bar felt the same way.

Logan growled in the back of his throat with frustration, he'd only been gone a few seconds to feed the meter, and Jean had already attracted a caller. He let the door of the bar shut behind him and listened to their conversation.

"Come on babe what do you say, one drink and then we head back to my place."

"No thanks."

"Aw sweetie just one drink, I promise I'll make it worth your while." Jean smiled indulgently at the interloper but shook her head again and refused.

Logan's blood started to boil, the idea of some looser in a cheap Karaoke bar fucking Jean was really just too much for him, he had sat through 15 songs only 3 of which had been any good and all of those 3 had been sung by Jean, he had taken it without complaint, he had gone without a single smoke since that morning and had taken that without complaint, but this interloper was the last straw. He strode over to where the man was leaning over Jean and growled in his ear, "You want to move bub?"

Either the man had more balls then sense or he really was that drunk because he turned looked at Logan blandly and pushed him back slightly, "hey man I saw her first."

Logan locked his jaw and balled his fists until he heard Jean's voice in his head, 'Hold up Logan,' She smiled devilishly at the man now turned back in her direction and held up a slender finger, "just one drink?"

"Yeah."

She turned her eyes away from the man and scanned the board above the bar, "Vodka Please, with orange juice, it's on him," The bar tender nodded one eyebrow raised and handed the small glass to Jean. Jean looked at it wickedly and tossed it behind her; the drink splashed across the man's face and he let out a strangled yelp as it burned his eyes, "Come on Logan lets go." Jean murmured giving the man a hateful glance.

"Are you with her?" the man demanded wiping his eyes furiously.

"Yeah," Logan mumbled gazing at Jean with wide eyes.

"Keep your bitch on a leash next time!"

Before Jean could move to stop him Logan had picked the man off the floor where he had fallen and was holding him up by his shirt then slammed him into a wall, "First off bub, she ain't nobody's bitch, and second off," He tossed the man carelessly into a table, "you were fucking asking for it."

The room was silent, as Logan towered over the man whom was lying in the broken shards of table. Jean took Logan's arm and tugged on it gently, 'let's go Logan.' Her voice pleaded insistently in his mind. Logan cast one more threatening look at the man and then turned putting his arm around Jean's shoulders and walking out of the bar.

The car was dark and quite, Logan quietly fumed for a while stewing in a building anger over the night's events, Jean looked at Logan and smiled gently brushing her hand across his shoulder, "thanks."

Logan looked at her from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel a little more at ease, Jean stretched and looked in the back seat at Stanly, "I could go for a drink," she said as she stretched and turned to face the front again.

Logan laughed under his breath, "we just left a bar Jeannie."

"I want something better then beer, I could go for a nice glass of wine."

Logan nodded and pulled into a new motel and nodded to the office, "you go and check in and I'll go grab a bottle of wine."

"Logan I don't think you know the kind of wine I like."

Logan gave Jean the look she so often gave him, one of how can you be so stupid, he leaned in slightly and put his arm on the back of the seat, "Jean, of all the people you know don't I know the most about booz?"

Jean gazed at Logan's lips and opened hers slightly; he was intoxicating when he did things like this, "yeah," she nearly whispered, then turning quickly she opened the door and snatched her purse up and dashed to the office. It was unfair when Logan pulled trick like that, she thought to herself as she leaned against the wall of the office her purse clutched to her chest and watching Logan drive away. She looked away from the window to see the attendant looking at her quizzically and Jean smiled sweetly trying to cover up her obvious agitation.

Logan sighed and looked at the rack of wine; if he was honest with himself he knew Jean would never go for him. What had he expected when he leaned in like that? He felt stupid, he looked at Stanly whom looked back and wagged his tail, as if to say 'It's OK there are other women in the world Logan.' Logan sighed again, "Yeah I know, but I don't want any other woman."

Stanly sat down and gazed at Logan his head cocked to the side, his eyes seemed to have humor in them as if he were laughing at Logan, 'Then you're not doing a very good job of getting her,' he seemed to say.

"Get off my back Stanly; you don't even like girls yet." Logan grumbled and pulled a bottle of the wrack. Logan trudged to the counter and Stanly bounded behind him looking around and wagging his tail wildly.

Jean sat her legs pulled up to her chest in the large loveseat in the room she had rented, it was more than a little unsettling the way Logan had affected her earlier. Her cell phone rang pulling her with a jump from herself reflection. Fumbling with her purse she saw Logan's number and flipped the phone open, "Yes?"

"Hello to you too Jeannie-girl," Logan said making a slow circle in the motel parking lot, "where's our room?"

"The froth door from the office," Jean said closing the phone and walking to the door and opening it slowly. Logan loosed Stanly on her and he bounded happily into the room jumping up on Jean. She smiled and Let Logan in taking the bottle of wine from him, "Red wine?"

"It's the best," Logan murmured stretching his back, "I bought some plastic cups."

"How very glamorous," Jean said laughing.

"I thought so," Logan murmured taking the wine from Jean and pouring some into the blue plastic cup. He then sat heavily on the couch with a brooding look on his face. Jean Yawned and studied Logan's unhappy countenance, his eyebrows were brought together in a server visage and his lips looked thin and pale. Jean sat next to him realizing too late that the Love seat wasn't quite big enough for two people and ending up with a long slender leg draped over Logan's own. Logan looked up at her and smirked raising an eyebrow, "Don't toss Wine in my face OK?"

Jean laughed and set her cup on a low end table and jumped on Logan her small knees digging into his thighs and beating on him playfully. Logan turned his head to the side but proceeded to grab Jean's wrists and hold her still. They sat still and silent for a moment until Jean's knees slipped off Logan's thighs and she landed straddling his lap. Their lips were mere inches away and Jean's breath came in little shallow gasps. Logan's head started to go a bit fuzzy, he looked into Jean's eyes and he was taken by the green orbs looking back at him. He leaned forward a bit and stretched his neck slightly closing the distance between their lips, suddenly there was a violent rebellion and Jean jumped off the love seat. Logan blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry Jean."

Jean nodded, "I shouldn't have teased you like that," Jean said rolling her ankle in a characteristic nervous action, Logan nodded and pressed himself against the side of the love seat, "come back and sit down again, I won't pull anything stupid."

Jean smiled and sat down taking a long drink of wine from her cup. Half an hour later the bottle was empty and Jean had her head resting in Logan's chest her last cup of wine resting on her stomach, "you want to hear something funny Logan?"

"Sure," Logan said softly into her hair, he took another sip of his wine and wrapped his arm around Jean's shoulders. It felt so good to sit like this to have her head on his chest to feel like he could protect her, like she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"When Scott and I were first dating, we sent to a bowling alley, and this guy kept flirting with me, and Scott, he punched the guy right in the jaw. He spent the night in jail for that and was suspended for 3 months from the junior X-men. But he said I was worth it," a tear dripped from Jean's eye and she sighed heavily, "But two months ago we were at a bar having drinks and when I was at the bar to get myself a new drink this guy was flirting with me, even tried to take my arm but when I went back to the table and asked why he hadn't helped me she just shrugged and said it wasn't worth fighting over."

"That's real funny Jean," Logan mumbled and shifted her wait slightly so that she sat back on the love seat and took her drink.

"Where are you going?" Jean asked groggily, stretching out her hand to grab hold of Logan's arm.

"I'm just going to put you in bed," Logan said setting her cup of wine down and picking her up and carrying her across the room to her bed laying her gently down and brushing hair out of her face. Stanly jumped up on the bed and curled next to her chest.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in the bar tonight Logan."

Logan smiled and leaned over Jean, brushing more hair out of her face, "It was nothing Jean; you're worth it."

Jean touched Logan's jaw she felt Logan's strong muscles and let her hand fall to his shoulder and then fall to her side. Logan turned away from the bed and walked to the bathroom where he turned the handle for hot water and stood in the shower shivering in the cold water until the hot water splashed over him. He bent his head into the steaming hot stream and closed his eyes.

***

Author's Note: So I was wrong about the M being this chapter but fo'sho next chapter. It's actually half written in my head right now so it'll be up soon hopefully. Any way… M = Next chapter. Promise.

OH! Also when I was writing this chapter I had a sound track for it, bar = 'That Don't Impress Me Much' and Logan shopping and being all emo = 'Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic'… yeah not that you guys care but that's what was playing in my head when I was writing these.


	5. Everything Comes Down Again

Love and Temptation

Chapter 5

Everything Comes Down Again

Logan sighed and opened his eye, he really hadn't slept well that night, and now that it was late enough in the day for the gas stations to be opening he climbed out of bed and pulled on his shirt. Stanly jumped off Jean's bed and headed to the door. Logan let him out and Stanly rushed off into a clump of bushes chasing a squirrel. Logan whistled after he shut the door and opened up the car for Stanly to jump in. They drove cruising slowly past station after station Logan looking for one that sold his favorite kind of cigarette.

It felt good to smoke, it was reassuring. If there was one thing Logan could always count on was that no matter how bad his day had been or was going to be, a cigarette would always make it feel better. Logan ground out the smoking filter in the ashtray and sniffed morbidly as he got back into the car, "I can't wait until I can get a pay check from Chuck and buy myself some Cigars."

Stanly cocked his head and perked his ears at Logan from the passenger's side of the front seat, Logan glanced at him and he seemed to be saying, "Really Logan? You might be a bit addicted to those things." Logan laughed and shook his head pulling onto the feeder road heading back to the motel.

The walls of the hotel were not what one would call thin but they were not sound proof and with the aid of his extra sensitive hearing Logan could hear clearly what was going on in each room if he cared to listen in. As he approached the door to their motel room he could hear panting, he perked up his ears and listened harder and heard Jean's soft moan of pleasure, his heart rate began to quicken as he stood rooted to the spot. He could hear her gasping Scott's name and then with shock his own name was called out. He could hear Jean pleasuring herself through the door and he wondered vaguely in what sort of twisted fantasy were both Scott and he making love to Jean. Jean started to climax and Logan could see for a brief moment what Jean was thinking, her bent over a chair Scott's dick in her mouth and Logan himself behind her taking her hard and fast. He snapped out of his thoughts, feeling somehow bashful and disoriented. He looked at Stanly whom was blissfully oblivious to what was happening and was across the parking lot snuffling about in the bushes. Logan furrowed his eyebrows and looked between the door and the car and with a sigh walked back to the car whistling for Stanly to join him.

He lit another cigarette wishing he wasn't as turned on by what had just happened as was he was. Stanly sat watching Logan expectantly.

"What?" Logan asked the cigarette jiggling in his mouth.

Stanly stood up and barked at him and Logan crouched to be more on the dog's level, and scratched Stanly behind the ears, "you know Stanly, Jeannie-girl might drive me crazy."

Stanly barked again and trotted over to the door sitting down in front of it and whimpering to be let in. Logan laughed and fallowed Stanly to the door opening it slowly, the shower was running and Logan tossed the burned down cigarette into the ashtray. The room smelled of sweat and passion and Logan sank to the bed trying to relax, it was still dark outside and he could probably catch a few more hours of sleep before they had to leave. However as he closed his eyes his mind brought up again the image of Jean naked and bend over taking his hard length. His shoulder muscles tensed and he rolled over trying to think of something else, something other than how hard he was, something other than Jean being only in the next room naked, something other than how much he wanted her. The bathroom door opened and Logan knitted his eyebrows and clenching his jaw willing himself not to roll over and get a glimpse of Jean's long smooth legs. It would only make things more difficult he told himself. He heard Jean sit on her bed and sigh quietly, she reclined on the matters and he heard her head hit the pillow in an agitated manner. Then he heard her breath catch in her throat with a little sob, Logan rolled over to see Jean staring at the ceiling little tears making wet trails down her cheeks.

"Jean?" He asked sitting up, and looking at her, Stanly had his head on her stomach and she wiped her eyes quickly and sat up displacing the small dog.

"I'm sorry Logan I didn't mean to wake you up."

Logan shook his head and swung his legs over the edge of the bed so he could face her, trusting the darkness to conceal what was left of his arousal, "what's wrong babe? Why are you crying?"

Jean shook her and shrugged, "I don't even know."

Logan breathed out slowly and stood walking the few feet between their beds and sitting next to her, "come here." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him letting her lean her head on his shoulder, "It's OK Jeannie-girl, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Jean choked on Logan's words and tears started to spill from her eyes again, "I need my pills."

Logan nodded and looked at the clock, "OK, well we can't get any kind of anti-depressant right now, but," he paused for a moment looking around, "How long would it take for you to get an order in?"

"What's the point?" Jean said tossing herself back on to the bed and hiding her face in the covers, "I'm just a nut case anyway."

"I wouldn't say that," Logan murmured rubbing her back slowly, "You're just mixed up babe."

"Jesus," Jean murmured wiping her eyes again.

"What?"

"I'm glad Scott's not here."

Logan looked up at the ceiling, "Jean don't, he'd – what do you mean you're glad?" Logan looked at Jean incredulously and pushed hair out of her face.

"He's not a big fan of my meltdowns."

Logan furrowed his brow and looked at Stanly whom laid his head down next to Jean's, "look Jean, I know you're not used to talking about shit… but you know. If you need to talk, or… just cry or something… I'm here for you." He shrugged uncomfortably and looked at the wall, "'cause you know, you can lean on me and that shit."

Jean smiled softly and rolled on to her side letting her back rub up against Logan's muscular arm, "I miss my sister."

Logan nodded and laid back on her bed pulling her closer to his chest and touching his forehead to the back of her head, "I know babe, I miss her too."

He could feel Jean curl up in his arms and hold her head, "The worst part is Logan; I was jealous, I was so jealous when you were hitting my sister."

He swallowed hard, the image of him fucking Jean raising its erotic head but he pushed it back and sighed, "ya, know Jeannie, you shouldn't be jealous. Wasn't gon'na happen anyway."

Jean laughed bitterly and closed her eyes, a wave of overwhelming sadness washed over Logan, he felt sick to his stomach and his hands trembled a little as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He felt Jean jolt slightly as she woke up and the overwhelming feeling of sorrow quickly faded from Logan's mind. Logan sat up and let Jean role on to her back, they sat in silence for a long while until Jean spoke, "I didn't mean for that to happen Logan."

Logan put his head in his hands, "is that how you're feeling?"

Jean nodded and sat up as well, "Logan I'm sorry; it's just sometimes when I'm upset I loose control of my powers."

Logan took Jean's hands and looked into her face, "Don't worry about it," an electricity went through his system as he took her hands in his. Jean pulled a hand free and touched Logan's face. It disturbed her how much she felt attached to him, how close she had come the night before to kissing him, how much she wanted him to make love to her. How much she had always wanted him to make love to her. He had this look in his eyes the same look she had always imagined that Scott had behind his glasses. She wondered if that was the look men had when they were in love or if it was just pity.

Logan licked his lips and stood, "we should get going."

Jean touched his hand and pulled him back to face her, she looked at his face, it looked like it always did; there was no hint of the confliction that she has felt when she had fallen asleep. He had one hell of a poker face Jean thought to herself. Then all of a sudden Logan gripped her under the arms and hauled her off the bed and grinning at her mischievously; he swung her around and over his shoulder carrying her out to the car.

"Put me down!" Jean screamed laughing and beating on Logan's back. He deposited her in the front seat and came back quickly with their things and Stanly fallowing at his heals. They drove for a long time that day; laughing about the conspiracy theory network that the radio could pick up from time to time. They stopped finally when Logan pulled into the parking lot of a large park and opened the back door for Stanly. The small dog jumped out and ran across the field jumping about like a fool and rolling in the grass happily.

Jean watched him for a moment and then looked at Logan crossing her arms insecurely, "I remember being that happy as a kid, I can remember just wanting to get out there and be one with the warm grass."

Logan nodded, "I don't."

Jean shook her head and punch Logan hard in the shoulder, "thanks Debby Downer."

Logan smirked at her and made to grab her arm when Jean bolted for the field running as fast as she could over the bumpy ground. Logan was fast on her heels and he soon caught up with her grabbing her around the waist and dragging her down to the ground with him and pinning Jean on her back. They both lay panting heavily Jean gazing up at Logan. She finally pulled herself together enough to struggle and Logan only redoubled his efforts to keep her below him. It was sort of sick Logan thought to himself that he wanted to keep her there, that he wanted to savor the feel of her slim frame underneath him. Jean finally submitted to Logan and lay silently motionless just gazing at Logan, hadn't she wanted this? Every day that Scott had been distant with her every month he would spend in some far flung country for the Professor, hadn't she dreamed of Logan's firm body against hers his strong arms holding her? Then why was she so frightened all of a sudden? Logan raised an eyebrow at Jean whom was now bighting her lip and rolled off of her laying on his back and looked at the sky, "So Jeannie-girl,"

"Yes Logan?"

"You talked to anybody from the mansion recently?"

Jean shook her head and closed her eyes, "I haven't tried yet; I guess I've been too afraid to have them not pick up."

There was silence for a while and then Logan reached his hand over to Jean's arm and brushed his fingers across it, "Where's the phone?" they both felt the jolt of excitement that went through them when their skin met.

"In the car," Jean said softly sitting up and looking at Logan who was still sprawled on the ground his eyes half closed and a wicked little smirk on his face, "I'll get it," She murmured and stood taking the keys from Logan and jogging easily back across the field. When she returned Logan was still lying flat on his back but Stanly had joined him and Logan was scratching the beagle lazily. Jean sat down and handed the phone to Logan, "there you go."

The wild man opened one eye and held out his hand taking the small phone and flipping it open, he scrolled lazily through the contacts list and after selecting a person to call pressed the talk bottom and held the phone up to his ear, "Hey Hank."

Jean sat back and watched Logan talk lazily on the phone, he chatted ramblingly with Hank and finally hung the phone up smiling at her and, "everyone's fine… but we are a head of them by a few days, so we need to head to the safe house in Canada and get it ready."

Jean nodded pushing a large amount of red hair over her shoulder, "Ok."

Logan squinted at her and then took her arm and pulled her down next to him on the grass, "Cheer up Jeannie-Girl, everything is going to be ok."

She turned her head to look into his affectionate eyes, she rested her head on his large bicep and closed her eyes, the sun was warm and the world seemed to be moving so slowly compared to the last few days.

Logan flopped on to his bed in their hotel room, Jean was pretending to be asleep; he could tell the difference in her breathing. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep; but instead his mind drifted to the glimpse he had gotten of Jean's fantasy. He tried to push it out of his head but he couldn't, the image of Jean bent over, taking him, seemed burned into the inside of his eyelids. He opened his eyes; he shouldn't be thinking about this right now, she was right there next to him, there was no privacy to indulge secret fantasies. He cursed softly and rolled over, if somebody had told him three weeks ago that knowing Jean wanted to fuck him as much as he wanted to fuck her would make him feel twice as torn up, he would have laughed. But now he laid face towards the wall counting sheep and trying to think of anything to push her long legs and perfect curves out of his head.

Jean was awake she could hear Logan rustle in his bed. She blushed, thinking of that morning, the fantasy she had had before Logan had come back, they had been getting worse and worse the longer she went without having sex. By her count it had been 3 months sense the last time Scott had had the time to make love to her. God forbid, she told herself, that she should develop anything but friendship with Logan. God Forbid that she should developed a sexual relationship with him, or a romantic relationship with him. God Forbid it, but it had been happening every day sense he had come to the mansion. There was an amazing chemistry between the two of them; he never failed to pull a smile to her face, and he confided in her above anybody else. She cursed it she wished he would rely on someone else to talk to, so express himself in halting words that didn't come easy to the man. Still no matter how much she hated him being close to her, trusting her, she loved it; she loved being the center of his world. She loved the glimpses of his inner mind when they would sit up long nights in her office her doing paper work and him reading some book she had suggested. She loved when with a dark blush he would ask her what a word meant, he was smart as much as he hated to admit it… and he was sexy, there were no two ways about it. She wanted him, part because he attracted her with that untamed world he lived in and part because she had been so neglected in recent months.

She closed her eyes and willed herself into falling asleep, she drifted off slowly finally falling back into the darkness of her own mind.

She could hear voices, the voice of everyone around her, a woman two rooms down was upset about the ice machine, a little boy in the opposite direction was afraid of the closet in his room. She clamped her hands to her ears and tried to push the voices away. She felt strong hands on her, she opened her eyes to see Logan towering over her, his eyes wide and his brow brought together in a face of concern. He was saying something but she couldn't tell what she let him pull her hands away from her eyes and realized they were soothing words of comfort.

"Jesus Jeannie," He breathed relaxing and rolling on his side, "you scared the shit out of me when the whole dam room started shaking."

She blushed and buried her face in his bare chest, "they were all so loud."

Logan raised his eyebrows and put a protective hand on her back, "you hearing everyone around us babe?"

Jean nodded into to his chest; she felt Logan's strong hand under her chin and lifting it up; gazing down into her eyes Logan smiled softly and lowered his head.

His lips brushed across hers, it was soft, and it sent a wave of excitement and comfort through her. She looked at Logan wide eyed, his blue eyes soft, the usual sharpness gone instead only sheer adoration flooded them. She scooted up on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. Logan rolled her onto her back and towered over her continuing to kiss her taking his cues from her body language. She tugged on his neck and he lowered himself pressing their bodies together, Jean wrapped her long legs around him and gowned her hips in to his. God did that hurt, the rough fabric had already been cruel to his hard cock but now the extra pressure was too much too be tolerated. He bit back a growl and buried his face in Jean's neck nipping the soft flesh there. Jean moaned loudly and arched her back Logan took this moment to reach his hands up under her frock and undo the braw she wore. Jean quickly pulled off the dress and lay necked in Logan's arms. He groaned appreciatively and Jean tugged on his waist band. Unwrapping her legs only to use her mind to undo the zipper and push them down on his muscular form. They embraced again; it was much rougher now, the tenderness giving way to raw need. Logan thrust into her roughly and she gasped her eyes flying wide and her body arching.

Jeans breath was racing as she stared up at the ceiling of their darkened motel room. She was still dressed in her frock and Logan was across the room in his own bed face still to the wall. She shook her head trying to calm herself down; it had only been a dream after all.

Logan lay wide eyed to the wall he had woken form an incredibly erotic dream, he had been wrapped in Jean's arms, he had wanted her so bad, and she had given herself to him. He rolled his eyes and glared at the wall, he needed to get fucked. He heard Jean get out of bed and go to the bathroom turning on the shower. He rolled on his back and closed his eyes willing his erection to go away, it didn't and he shook his head, grumbling to himself he rolled back on to his side and closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep.

***

Wow this chapter took a million years. :/ Sorry. But as I promise M! :D …….. OTL this chapter took way to long I'm sorry all.


End file.
